


A thousand years time

by DonnieTZ



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, janto
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flashfic sulla coppia Jack/Ianto, quasi tutti nati per il gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/><i>---<br/>Più di ogni altra cosa, vorrebbe dirgli che lo ama. <br/>Nonostante faccia paura quasi quanto la morte. <br/>---<br/>E poi era arrivato il bacio. <br/>Di labbra e mani e una stretta forte in cui Ianto si era perso e ritrovato.<br/>Così il cuore di Ianto aveva preso a battere decisamente forte dietro lo sterno e lui se ne era vergognato. <br/>Perché Jack gli piaceva. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di quella volta in cui Ianto salvò la giornata e Jack lo baciò appassionatamente davanti a tutta la squadra 
> 
> Grazie a Sakura per il prompt!

Si erano infilati in guai decisamente grossi, con quell'enorme alieno pronto a distruggere mezzo mondo. Poi Ianto aveva avuto l'idea – la folle, impossibile idea – di sfruttare una delle fratture nello spaziotempo per spedire il bestione lontano da Cardiff e dalla terra.  
Nessuno gli aveva dato ascolto, neanche Jack. Probabilità infinitesimali di successo, possibilità di gravi complicazioni e nessuna certezza su dove l'alieno sarebbe finito.  
Ianto, però, non si era fermato e si era dato da fare da solo. Alla fine il bestione era scomparso, il pericolo rientrato e tutta la squadra aveva dovuto riconoscere che un pizzico di follia – anche quella del rigido, elegante Ianto – diventava necessaria, a volte.  
E poi era arrivato il bacio.  
Di labbra e mani e una stretta forte in cui Ianto si era perso e ritrovato. Jack lo aveva baciato davanti a tutta la squadra, senza curarsi di nulla e di nessuno, lasciandolo lì con le gambe molli e la testa leggera.  
All'improvviso. Senza possibilità di scampo.  
Così il cuore di Ianto aveva preso a battere decisamente forte dietro lo sterno e lui se ne era vergognato.  
Perché Jack gli piaceva.  
Non erano gli uomini, non era nulla del genere. Era Jack, solo e soltanto Jack.  
E Ianto aveva appena imparato il valore di un pizzico di follia.

 


	2. Il regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto alle prese con i reali pervesi di Jack.
> 
> Grazie a Sabrina per il prompt!

“Cosa sarebbe?”  
Ianto osserva tutti i presenti, chiedendosi a chi di loro sia toccato pensare al suo regalo. É stato proprio lui a proporre quel _Secret Santa_ , ma ora si ritrovava con un regalo incomprensibile e gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati addosso.   
È Jack a parlare, strappandogli di mano il misterioso aggeggio.  
“Beh, tu lo apri e poi lo infili nel...”  
“Ok, ok.” lo interrompe Ianto, comprendendo improvvisamente lo scopo perverso del suo regalo.   
Cerca di non arrossire fin dentro al colletto del completo, con scarsi risultati, così aspetta che le risate sfumino in chiacchiere superflue, prima di riparare nell'ufficio di Jack. Quest'ultimo, però, non sembra voler lasciar perdere l'argomento.   
“Allora, piaciuto il regalo?” chiede quindi, raggiungendolo  
“Più che un regalo, sembra un sottile invito.” cerca di scherzare Ianto, minimizzando l'imbarazzo.   
“Ovviamente lo è.” ribatte Jack velocemente.   
E allora Ianto sorride, vinto dalla sincerità estrema di Jack.   
“In questo caso...” insinua, ammiccante “...ci vediamo qui dopo la festa, capitano Jack Harkness.”

 


	3. Sto bene (Reservoir dogs!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dammi la mano, Ianto, e sarà tutto okay"
> 
> Grazie a Triz per il prompt (crudelissimo)!

Ianto è sul sedile posteriore della macchina, immerso nel rosso vivo del suo sangue, ad agitarsi e contorcersi. Il suo completo impeccabile è ridotto uno schifo e Jack – Jack che non può morire, ma sa bene cosa significhi provare un dolore atroce, acuto, intollerabile – vorrebbe solo poter fare qualcosa per riavvolgere il tempo.   
Un piano stupido, ecco cos'è stata quella follia. Pensare di poter entrare in una base aliena per trafugare un'arma pericolosa per la terra. In sei. Contro il parere della UNIT e di chiunque avesse un po' di razionalità.  
Doveva essere facile, invece Ianto era finito con un buco nello stomaco e un urlo fra le labbra.   
“Sto morendo.”  
“Ritira quello che hai detto. Sei ferito. Sei ferito gravemente, è vero, ma non morirai, Ianto. Dammi la mano e sarà tutto okay."  
Jack allunga il palmo aperto verso il sedile posteriore e sente le dita appiccicose dell'altro stringersi alle sue. E vorrebbe poter fare a cambio, vorrebbe poter soffrire sul sedile posteriore al posto di Ianto. Morire, perfino, ma permettere a lui di vivere.   
“Tutto questo sangue, Jack, mi spaventa... sto morendo.”  
“Non sapevo avessi una laurea in medicina. Sei un dottore?”  
Ianto emette il lamento di una bestia ferita, suoni acuti, brevi, che graffiano l'anima.   
“Rispondi: sei un dottore?”  
“No.”  
“Di' che starai bene. Dillo.”  
E Jack non vuole rassicurare Ianto, non in questo momento, non quando è lui ad avere così paura. Vuole sentirglielo dire perché vuole che sia vero, vuole che sia una profezia sulle loro teste.  
“Dillo!”  
“Sto bene.”  
“Corretto.” mormora Jack, evitando un paio di altre auto sulla sua strada.   
Più di ogni altra cosa, vorrebbe dirgli che lo ama.   
Nonostante faccia paura quasi quanto la morte.

 


	4. Il ricordo di Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E se, dopo i fatti di Children of Heart, Jack si ritrovasse davanti uno Janto privo di memoria? 
> 
> Grazie a Sabrina per il prompt!!

“Ianto?”  
Il nome era uscito dalla bocca di Jack istintivamente, senza che potesse fermarsi a riflette. Forse, però, anche avesse riflettuto, lo avrebbe chiamato lo stesso.   
Era in un bar, su una stazione spaziale che raccoglieva visitatori pronti a ripartire il mattino dopo, e Ianto era l’ultima persona che credeva di incontrare.   
Era l’ultima persona che credeva di incontrare in tutta la sua esistenza.   
Posò una mano sulla spalla dell’uomo, perché sembrava proprio non aver sentito.   
“Come, scusi?” chiese l’altro.  
Jack si ritirò da quel contatto, come scottato. Quello era Ianto, senza ombra di dubbio. Il suo viso – leggermente invecchiato -, il suo corpo, la sua voce.   
Era lui.   
Ma Ianto era morto. Fra le sue braccia, dicendo quelle ultime parole che, Jack ne era certo, non avrebbero mai smesso di tormentarlo.   
“Ianto.” ripeté, quasi a voler convincere l’altro della sua identità.   
“Dev’esserci uno sbaglio,” sorrise Ianto, un velo di imbarazzo sulle labbra, “sono Jack.”  
A Jack sfuggì un sorriso sorpreso, quasi un riflesso dell’espressione dell’altro.  
“Jack?” domandò.   
“Già.”  
“Jack come?” continuò il capitano.  
“Solo Jack.”  
Quella conversazione era assurda, era assurdo che Ianto non lo stesse stringendo a sé, non lo stesse baciando. Perfino Jack, però, capì che qualcosa non andava. Comprese che, dietro le iridi chiare che lo stavano scrutando, c’era genuina confusione.   
“Beh, _Solo Jack_ , lascia che ti offra da bere.”   
E così finirono al bancone, con il vero Jack – per quanto vero potesse essere quel nome scelto molto tempo prima – che beveva l’immagine di Ianto con gli occhi e l’anima.   
Era vivo, solo questo contava.   
Del resto, di tutti i _come_ e i _perché_ , si sarebbe occupato il mattino dopo.   
Ianto raccontò di essersi risvegliato in un ospedale che era un intero pianeta, con pochi ricordi di chi fosse. Sapeva di essere umano, ricordava un tempo in cui,sulla terra, doveva essere stato felice, ma anche terrorizzato. Più di ogni altra cosa, però, ricordava quel nome.   
“Jack. Solo questo. Dovrà pur avere un senso. Così ho pensato si trattasse del mio nome. Dopo tutti questi anni, credo non ci siano speranze di recuperare la memoria. Ma tu… tu forse sai qualcosa, è così?”  
Jack svuotò il bicchiere in un sorso, indeciso sul da farsi. Aveva snocciolato battute brillanti e insinuazioni maliziose e aveva scoperto nell’altro lo stesso genuino e diretto interesse di anni indietro. C’era solo da decidere cosa fare, cosa dire. Perché se c’era una cosa che non avrebbe potuto tollerare, era ferire Ianto. E perderlo, di nuovo.   
“Non mi hai ancora chiesto come mi chiamo.” osservò il capitano, insinuando il suo sguardo in quello dell’altro, in profondità, fino all’anima.   
Ianto si esibì in un’espressione confusa, le sopracciglia corrucciate e la bocca stretta.   
“Hai ragione.”  
“E continui a non chiederlo. Forse perché, da qualche parte dentro di te, lo sai già.”   
Jack si alzò dallo sgabello, per poi tendere la mano verso Ianto.   
E quest’ultimo, infilando il palmo caldo dove veniva invitato a poggiarlo, comprese improvvisamente una verità saputa da sempre.   
“Jack.” mormorò.


	5. Finché vivrò

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La paura di essere dimenticato e la rassicurazione di Jack.
> 
> Grazie ad Ale per il prompt!

Sentirlo dentro, nella carne e nell’anima, una spinta dopo l’altra, così intensamente da non avere altro pensiero, da perdere coscienza di sé. Darsi, donarsi, fino a restare _nulla_.   
E poi le mani di Jack sulla schiena, le vertebre sotto le dita, il palmo caldo contro la nuca. Piccoli scampoli di frase, respiri spezzati, voglia che sia più forte, che sia più piano.   
Ianto non sa quando è iniziata quella tradizione, quella collisione nella stanza di Jack, il letto troppo piccolo per ospitarli entrambi comodamente, le ginocchia ad affondare nel materasso. Non ha idea di come sia successo. Sa che è stato come annegare in acque tiepide e confortevoli, in un punto imprecisato della sua vita fra la morte del suo amore passato e la rinascita di quel sentimento nel suo cuore.  
Ora, ogni volta che Jack è dentro di lui, Ianto vorrebbe imprimersi nella mente gli istanti, le sensazioni, le speranze. Vorrebbe avere la certezza di essere importante, di contare davvero. Eppure lo sa: in una vita infinita, lui non potrà che essere un punto, un momento, un’immagine fugace che scomparirà al prossimo battere di ciglia.   
Perfino il piacere – venire così, un verso rauco, la bocca aperta, i muscoli tesi – è tinto di malinconia.   
Quando crollano fra le lenzuola candide, in una abbraccio caldo e affannato, Ianto vorrebbe quasi pregare Jack, rendersi ridicolo, amarlo e amarlo e amarlo ancora, a voce alta.   
“Un giorno mi dimenticherai.” mormora, invece, con tono incolore, il respiro ancora affrettato.   
Jack lo stringe di più, poggia un bacio sulla sua tempia.   
“No. Finché vivrai sarai nella mia mente. E dopo, anche dopo. Finché io vivrò.”

 


	6. Ultimi attimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il momento in cui Jack capisce che non c'è niente che possa fare per salvare Ianto.
> 
> Grazie a Koa per il promtp!

Ianto chiude gli occhi.   
È un attimo, dura meno di un respiro, un battito di ciglia più ostinato degli altri.   
“Stai con me.”  
Jack continua a ripetere quelle parole, stringendo fra le braccia la morte stessa, scuotendo appena Ianto perché non sparisca come fumo fra le dita.   
“Stai con me.”   
Una preghiera, una supplica.   
La consapevolezza non lo colpisce con forza, non è un proiettile che scava la carne all'improvviso, no. È una lenta tortura che si alza come marea, che lo avvolge piano, che lo soffoca più dell'aria corrotta.   
Ianto sta morendo e non c'è niente che lui possa fare. Vorrebbe espirare la sua immortalità e riversarla in lui, labbra contro labbra. Vorrebbe un piccolo miracolo. Vorrebbe che l'immortalità non significasse sopravvivere agli altri, vederli soffrire e morire uno dopo l'altro.   
E quando Ianto rinviene – un altro attimo da custodire, anche se gli attimi sono così fragili – Jack promette di ricordarsi di lui per sempre, finché avrà vita, fino al suo ultimo respiro.   
Non sa quando toccherà a lui, non sa quando la consapevolezza della morte, la certezza che non ci sia più nulla da fare, lo raggiungerà. Quando accadrà, però, sa che ci sarà Ianto nella sua mente e questi suoi ultimi, pesanti, “ti amo”.

 


	7. Il ricordo di Jack - pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack ci prova con Alonso e si becca una cinquina da Ianto.  
> Fill che continua [questa flash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6213271/chapters/15162130).
> 
> Grazie a Sabrina per il prompt!

Sta ancora frequentando il bar dove l’ha ritrovato, sera dopo sera, nel lento tentativo di far rivivere in lui ogni ricordo, anche il più piccolo. Tutti quegli incontri finiscono irrimediabilmente per portarli fra le lenzuola di una stanza d’albergo con vista sul nudo spazio buio. Pare che il sesso Ianto lo ricordi bene, fatto di mani instancabili e gemiti e pelle. Il resto tarda ad arrivare. Ci sono solo poche ombre, sporadiche frasi, il contorno sbiadito di qualche volto familiare.  
È così che Jack lo sta aspettando, pieno di quei pensieri, davanti ad un bicchiere di whisky.  
“Ehi.”  
Si volta a quel richiamo, convinto di trovarsi davanti Ianto in uno dei suoi impeccabili completi. Invece, lì, in divisa, c’è Alonso.  
Jack non ha dimenticato la notte trascorsa insieme, iniziata in quello stesso bar, preso dalla cieca disperazione di aver perso tutto.  
“Ehi.” risponde.  
“Bevi da solo?”  
“Fino a che non arriva chi sto aspettando.”  
“Posso?”  
Alonso indica lo sgabello al suo fianco e Jack sorride del suo sorriso ampio, acconsentendo.  
“Sembri pensieroso, capitano.”  
“Lo sono.” risponde Jack, prima di bere un sorso di liquido ambrato.  
Così iniziano a parlare, a raccontarsi, ridendo di tanto in tanto delle insicurezze di Jack, così inusuali agli occhi di Alonso.  
“Disturbo?”  
La voce che arriva alle loro spalle, Jack la riconosce subito. Si volta, ancora una volta sorridente, e Ianto reagisce nel più inaspettato dei modi. La sua mano cala sul viso di Jack in un istante, facendo risuonare il suono secco dello schiaffo sopra il vociare del locale.  
“Ah! Emh… meglio che vada.” mormora Alonso, vagamente imbarazzato.  
Ianto resta immobile, occhi fissi su Jack e sguardo ferito. Si lascia superare, senza battere ciglio.  
“Cosa ti prende?” gli chiede il capitano, trattenendo a stento una risata per l’ironia di quanto accaduto.  
“A me? A te! Con… a fare…”  
“Ianto, sono io, sempre io.” mormora Jack, alzandosi, “ho sempre fatto così, ma non significa nulla. Non significa che non…”  
Jack tituba giusto un istante.  
“Non?”  
“Non significa che non tenga a te.” dice, alla fine.  
Restano in silenzio per un po’, qualche sguardo curioso ancora appiccicato addosso.  
“Mi parli sempre di tutto e di tutti, ma di noi racconti così poco. Com’eravamo, cosa facevamo oltre al sesso, cosa c’era davvero, fra noi? Perché mi sembra sempre di dover rubare del tempo, stando con te?”  
A quelle domande Jack si alza e sospira, come se tutta la stanchezza dei suoi anni infiniti iniziasse a pesargli addosso.  
“Sei morto per colpa mia, Ianto. Dovevo proteggerti, dovevo fare qualcosa, invece ti ho lasciato morire mentre dicevi di amarmi, di non dimenticarti. E mi è sembrato di non averti mai meritato, di averti solo ferito e ferito. È difficile, ok?” spiega.  
E Ianto, a quelle parole, indossa un’espressione confusa. Sembra pensare a lungo, come a mettere insieme pezzi di un puzzle che non vogliono combaciare.  
“Io… ok.” risponde, piano, “E scusa, per lo schiaffo.”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti. Ci sono abituato.” ride Jack, prima di guidarlo fuori da quel posto con una mano sulla schiena.


	8. Freddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una missione al freddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triz, grazie per il prompt, era davvero un secolo che non scrivevo su questi due!

Erano appostati da minuti interminabili e la neve non voleva smettere di cadere. L'aria sembrava densa di una strana nebbia – con le luci natalizie come unica nota colorata a squarciare l'oscurità – e Ianto stava letteralmente congelando.   
«È normale che ci mettano tanto?»  
«Sono lenti» rispose Jack, controllando la pistola con noncuranza, come in un gesto istintivo.   
«Alieni lenti, fantastico» borbottò Ianto, cercando di chiudere meglio i lembi del cappotto.   
Jack gli riservò un'occhiata divertita, aprendosi nel solito sorriso di fossette e denti incredibilmente bianchi, prima di avvolgergli il braccio attorno alle spalle.  
Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un gesto pratico – utile a trasmettere il calore dei loro corpi – si trasformò presto in un abbraccio, con Ianto che affondava il viso nell'incavo fra la spalla e il collo di Jack, testando con la punta gelida del naso il calore della sua pelle. Gli sembrava quasi di sentire tutto: il corpo solido contro il suo, l'intimità di quel gesto tanto innocuo, il sentimento che continuava a premere per venire fuori, nonostante i dubbi e le paure.  
«Non siamo mai andati ad un appuntamento» mormorò, il fiato che si infrangeva sull'epidermide.   
«Mi stai chiedendo di uscire?» domandò Jack.  
E Ianto poteva quasi sentire il suo sorriso, anche se non poteva vederlo.   
«Forse.»  
«In quel posticino francese?» continuò Jack.   
«Probabilmente.»  
Da dentro l'edificio abbandonato arrivò il rumore assordante di una colluttazione e Jack si separò in fretta, per correre verso la porta che stavano sorvegliando.   
Ianto, invece, impiegò qualche istante a far scivolare via il sorriso stupido che gli si era dipinto in viso e a passare all'azione.


End file.
